


Drifting Apart

by stumblestiltskin



Series: Request Fics [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: Based on the prompt: Aiba/Sho time is slipping by





	Drifting Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I did a bunch of request fics and I forgot to crosspost so here I am, crossposting.
> 
> All unbeta'd, so pls excuse my grammar ty

It seemed like just yesterday they had gotten together.

 

Two innocent teens, exploring a world previously unknown to them. Private moments filled with innocent kisses and wandering hands, which soon turned into ones filled with passion and desire.

 

They’d gone on many dates within those seventeen years, from relaxed movie dates at one of their homes to extravagant meals filled with expensive seafood and shellfish and lavish assortments of chocolate cakes for dessert.

 

It seemed that for Sho and Masaki their time together would never end; they were in their own little bubble, filled with happiness and love.

 

So how did their pure, sweet love dwindle and turn into a melancholic routine?

 

Their sweet, innocuous touches, becoming unwanted and revered.

 

Their dates, becoming obligatory and only for show, from something that was meticulously planned out and eagerly awaited.

 

Luxurious dinners have been turned into microwavable feasts, neither of them trusting themselves to spend upwards of two hours within each others presence.

 

Their room, once a place of sanctity and closeness, now a place of solitude that only housed one warm body in its heart.

 

For Sho and Masaki, time had run out; their relationship was coming to a close, yet neither wanted to be the one to voice it out.


End file.
